A Perfect Match
by katerinagrey
Summary: "You only have a few months left to live." Only a few months. I didn't expect that. I always expected to have a long life. I didn't expect to die at sixteen. Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So.. this is a story... and like it's the bestest thing ever lykkk ommmggg**

**Real A/N: Hi everyone :) This is my third story and surprise surprise, it's a PJO one again. Anyway read and if you want review (I'm just saying 'if you want' to be nice) because reviews are like candy :) **

I stood in the doorway, letting the wind rush past me, sending shivers down my spine. Normal people would shut the door and walk away. And although I appeared to be normal –or as normal as a girl dressed in all black can– I was far from normal. Normal people liked music that wasn't about dying. Normal people talked back to their parents once in a while, not every time they open their mouths. Normal people put the cereal in before the milk. Normal people did not stand in the doorframe just to feel the wind.

Normal people often weren't dying.

I mean, it'd be weird if you just didn't die –not normal at all I might add– but it wasn't everyday when you were deciding how to break it to your friends that you would most likely be dead, nothing but a still, cold corpse, before July. Especially if previously mentioned friends just kind of ignored you until they needed help with something, like what lip gloss they should wear on their date with Luke Castellan or whether Conner Stoll would like them better in a skanky mini rather then skinny jeans.

I'll admit it here and now; I have no idea why I'm friends with these people. Except that we've been friends since kindergarten and well, you go through a lot from the ages five to sixteen. When we first were friends boys were gross and had cooties and now there were discussions about their...wand size. Seriously.

It's not like I don't think about boys and whatnot but sometimes more important things like for example your friend dying of cancer. Which brings me to the second biggest problem, how the heck do I tell them?

Do I just say it straight out like "Hey Silena, Drew, Rachel. Guess what I'm dying! Isn't that just neat?" or do I go for the more emotional punch "Guys, we've been friends for forever and I'm sorry to say forever is just about end. I just got told I have cancer and I'm going to die" and cue the waterworks.

Do I even tell them? Could I just not tell them and keep it a secret. I mean, it's not like I'll be able to feel bad when I see their faces because of the fact that I'll be dead. All in favour of Operation Don't Tell Them? Good.

Except, shoot. Annabeth. I owe it to her to tell her. I owe it to her to make things right.

You see, back in the eighth grade it was Silena, Rachel, Drew, me and Annabeth. Until one day the other three decided that they hated Annabeth (this kind of thing always happens to the smart girls) and we shouldn't be friends with her anymore. So lucky me, I got to make a choice, them or Annabeth, who I was always closest too.

Obviously I chose them and away went Annabeth. Away went the bond of two girls who were closer then sisters. The only perk was that I got instant popularity and even that wasn't worth it without Annabeth.

So I guess you can see the flaw in my otherwise perfect plan. But then I could tell her and not everyone else.

"Thalia," my Aunt Sally called softly. I lived with her since my mom decided she didn't give a crap about me and my dad ditched before I was born. Now though, she's looking at me like she's trying to memorize my face and burn it into her mind. "Close the door, it's chilly out."

Obligingly, I pushed the door shut slowly. With my head down, I walked over to her.

"Thalia," she said again. I bit my lip and glanced up at her gentle expression. "Have you made your decision?" I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist before taking a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs.

"I'm not telling anyone. I want to die with things staying the same. I don't want people taking pity on me. That already happens enough," I said in a surprisingly more confident voice then I'd thought. Sally pursed her lips and the worry lines scrunched up on her forehead. A wave of guilt passed through me, she wasn't related to me by blood (my mom got knocked up by Sally's dead husbands brother and somehow she wound up taking me in)

"Thalia, you need to go tell Percy everything though. I'm not doing that," Sally said gently. I nodded before heading towards the stairs, my heart pounding. Percy was pretty much my brother and we were super close but not in _that _way, it's a strictly brother and sister relationship, no romance. Besides, Percy was in love with Annabeth, even though that made things a little awkward at times.

"Percy," I said, opening his door. He glanced up and beckoned for me to come on in. "I have to tell you something."

"Thalia, are you okay? What's going on? Does this have to do with the doctor this morning?" When I didn't answer he groaned and started muttering swears under his breath. "Tell me Thalia," Percy said, looking worried.

"I have leukemia and I'm probably going to die," I said in a tiny voice. For a moment there's complete silence and then Percy starts laughing hysterically. This is not good. I do what any non-normal person would do. Raising my hand, I slap it across his face with a loud stinging smack.

"Sorry," he said after a while, the words canceling out the silence. "It's just I never expected this to happen to you. You're strong, you're tough and you've always seemed invincible."

"I get what you're saying. If I was told a day ago that all the weird things were actually cancer I'd yell bullcrap," I told him.

"How are you going to tell everyone at school?" Percy asked, glancing at me. If you looked at his face you could still tell where my hand hit him on his right cheek.

"I'm not. It's staying a secret. I'm still the same person; just I might not be a _living_ person for long." Percy was quiet again and it was so uncharacteristic it made me feel awkward. I started fidgeting.

"Won't that make things worse though? If you do..." he paused, uncertain of what to say.

"_When_ I die you mean. The doctor said that unless we find the right match for a bone marrow transplant before May, I'm dead. He just said it straight out." I began to fidget once more, curling and uncurling my toes. Percy looks like the wind just got knocked out of him for the second time in five minutes. The tears were threatening to tumble out of my eyes so I jumped out and darted into my room down the hall. With a delicate click the door locked and I collapsed on my bed, the mattress sinking in the middle, leaving an imprint of my body. Memory foam.

After of about ten minutes of blissful relaxation there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I called out. A moment of hesitation and then speaking.

"Just so you know, we're going to find your perfect match," Percy announced and then I heard the padding of footsteps walking away. Despite the fact that at the very moment I was probably slowly dying (literally) my face broke out into a smile.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)**

**Oh and funny story. Me and a couple friends were talking about memory foam beds (I have one) and then I was like "Why is it even called memory foam?" and then this happened...**

**Friend 1: Well because it kind of memorizes where you were.**

**Me: That makes so much sense. **

**Friend 2: Yeah it's like laptop because it goes on your lap.**

**Me: Holy crap. I never knew that. And then like desktop because it goes on your desk. Holy frick. Life makes sense.**

**Friend 1: Yeah and like cheese grater because it _grates the cheese_. (She was being sarcastic haha)**

**Me: Shut up. This is a development in my life that we need to sit down and cherish.**

**So yeah.. just me being completely oblivious and totally not realizing how obvious this all was.**

**OH and review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I didn't expect to get even one review but here I am with eight. I know it doesn't sound like much but my other two stories didn't even get that many put together. Needless to say I was freaking out. But anyway, here is chapter two! Also, I realized that I said Bianca was one of Thalia's friends and now I realize that that won't work out so I swapped out Bianca for Rachel, but Bianca is still part of this story. I'll go back to chapter one sometime and fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I only own the plot. And this apple. Actually no, my mom bought it so she owns it. So I only own this plot.**

_**~~Chapter Two~~**_

The five of us met on the first day of kindergarten. We were instant best friends because we all had pigtails instead of braids. Silena was the adorable one, Drew was the one who always needed to have her way, Rachel was the shy one and Annabeth was the leader. We'd play house everyday and we were the ones everyone liked. Of course, that was around the time my mom ditched me at Sally's and so I just wanted friends to fill the void in my empty five year old heart.

When grade one came we were all in the same class except for Bianca since she'd gone away for a year. Second, third, fourth and fifth zoomed by and we were a tight knit group and we let no one else in.

Sixth grade was when the problems started. Makeup, boys and clothes became high up on the list of importance and loyalty and trust swiftly got bumped down, discarded like an old sandal. Annabeth preferred the more natural look and didn't really like makeup whereas Silena, Bianca and Drew literally oozed it.

By seventh grade Annabeth was already slowly drifting away from us. She started hanging out with Katie Gardener and Piper Mclean and turned down sleepover invitations. I was stuck in the middle. On one hand I was closest to Annabeth and I got along with Katie and Piper but on the other hand staying friends with the other three came with perks. Popularity, boys and always seeming perfect. So I guess that's why in eighth grade when Drew announced in the middle of lunch to everyone including Annabeth that the friendship was over and the other two agreed that's why I had too. Her expression was like a punch in the gut. From that day on I changed. On came the makeup, black clothes and hair dye.

From time to time I'd say hi to Annabeth in the hallway and we'd have the occasional conversation, but soon those greetings turned to nods and the conversations diminished. By high school we rarely spoke except for when we'd have a class together or something.

"Thalia," Sally yelled out. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. Bright red numbers displayed 7:00 AM and I groaned at the prospect of school, especially with the burden of carrying around this secret on my shoulders. A few seconds passed and I attempted to bury my face into my pillow and hopefully somehow I won't have to get up. That dream died when Sally marched into my room and ripped my blanket out of my clutches, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"Ugh, that was unnecessary Sally, I was getting up," I protested. Sally raised her eyebrows at me in disbelief. Yeah, she could definitely see right through me. I was like freaking glass.

"Yeah, and the Greek gods exist. It's morning Thals, you have to go to school," Sally replied, shaking her head at me. "And you have to go to the hospital after school every day this week so no extravagant plans." I nodded at her and got to me feet with yet another groan. I was not a morning person, I preferred to stay up late and sleep in but sadly school gets in the way of that.

"Alright, alright, now be gone monster," I announced. Sally rolled her eyes and moved on to wake up Percy. I walked over to my closet, dragging me feet behind me when it hit me. Oh yeah, I have cancer, time to get ready for school. Yeah no, that's not how it goes. More like "I have cancer. I have cancer. I'm dying" and then I slumped on the floor and leaned against my wall, trying desperately to stem the heavy flow of tears. After I willed myself to stop (be strong Thalia, you can do this) I whipped open the closet ignoring the slight cracking noise the doors made. The options were limited, no bright bursts of colour. It was either black or something similar in hue. Placing one hand on my hip I slide a purple shirt that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Perfect. I opened my bedroom door and stepped out. At the same time so did Percy. He made way to dash to the bathroom but then a look of pain flashed over his face and he froze. Stupid sympathetic Percy. I sighed and went in and quietly shut the door. A feeling of horror passed through me again and I gripped the edge of the counter, the sharpness digging into my hands. Colours sparked through my vision like a kaleidoscope. The bright fluorescent lights washed me out and made me look sickly and pale. And I was sickly.

"Thalia, hurry please. It takes time to look as good as I do and you're hogging it," a pause. "Wait –unless you want to take longer. Take as long as you want please. I don't mind." Oh gosh, Percy was driving me crazy. So much for getting treated the same.

"I'm almost done," A lie, but an effective one nonetheless. I leaned forward and slowly I drew black lines around my eyes. The mascara was swiped on and I walked out. "Calm down, I'm not going to just suddenly drop dead," I snapped lazily.

The ride to school was silent. Percy kept opening his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly. Finally I cracked.

"Just spit it all already."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm being annoying or something. It's just that, I'm scared Thalia. I don't want you to die. You're one of the most important people in my life," Percy mumbled out. I stared at him, totally not believing it was Percy sitting in front of me.

"Well um, thanks for the concern and everything but I'm still here," I gave a little wave and Percy tentatively cracked a smile. "But let me know when the real Percy is back."

We arrived to school and I slid out of the car, my grey boots causing me to teeter a bit on the landing. Percy's car was a jeep and it was pretty high off the ground so I always regretted wearing shoes with any type of heel on them when he drove.

"Later Perce," I called out, before making my way to where Silena, Rachel and Drew were. Even from the distance I could see them checking my outfit to make sure there wasn't too much black. I could tell I met up to their mountain high standards when Drew gave a little nod to the others.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. The smile I had pasted on was probably very fake looking, but they didn't notice probably because they were very fake themselves. Except for Silena, she was the nicest out of all of them.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that Nico di Angelo's, that creepy emo, sister like ran away to join a cult or something. Or maybe it was a nunnery. I don't remember but she's a total freak anyways. I feel bad that their mom had to go through the pain of giving birth _twice _only to end up with those... things," Drew said, with a flip of her hair. It shined in the morning sun and sure enough all the boys in a five mile radius stopped to admire the gorgeous curtain of black hair. She often said great hair helped getting great guys. Then she'd go on to say that my hair was too dark for my skin tone and I should try going blond.

"I heard that she tried to kill herself and now she's in like a mental hospital," Rachel responded.

"I heard she got hit by a car and now is struggling to live," a deep voice said from behind us. We all whipped around and there stood Nico di Angelo. He stared us all down for a long, horrible moment before stalking away.

"Oh my gosh, that was awful," Silena gasped, her manicured hand flying to cover her mouth, which was in a perfect O. Drew and Rachel nodded earnestly in agreement and I did do, just to stay in character.

"Nico is such a creep. A very hot creep," Drew laughed and the others joined in.

But all I could think was Bianca was like me. We had no idea if we'd survive this. All we could do was hope.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry if this was depressing, I tried to keep it not as sad, but it does fit since the whole cancer thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are the best. 13 reviews, 199 visitors and 305 hits? Yes please. It may not seem like much but it is to me. However, I'd appreciate you even more if you'd just drop a tip or say something you liked in a review because it takes what, fifteen seconds? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

All through the rest of the day the only thing I could think of was the look on Nico's face. It was like someone had shot a puppy. His dark eyes were full of pain.

Nico was one of those kids I never had paid much attention to. He came to my school back in the sixth grade. He was short, scrawny and not that attractive. Compared to Luke Castellan or Will Solace he was not the best looking guy ever. However, as time went on (meaning the start of high school) he became pretty darn hot. Like tall, toned hot, but by then he as kind of an outcast so he was probably used to keeping to himself. Therefore for the next two years of high school he most went by out of my radar.

Except now it was different. I was scared to even catch a glimpse of him. I didn't want to be reminded of that morning.

"Thalia Grace," I snapped back into attention. Everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, confused. A couple of people snickered into their palms and I mentally rolled my eyes. I mean, what are they, eleven?

"You are needed down in the office, bring all your belongings with you," Mrs. Gold said. I glanced left and right before getting up. Picking up my bag, I cautiously walked over to the door. I was aware that everyone's eyes were on me as I walked out. People like me weren't usually called to the office in the middle of the day. People like Leo Valdez or well, Percy were sent there.

When I got to the office Sally was there waiting for me. She was a mess. I rushed over to her.

"What's going on?" I asked in a scared tone. Sally sighed.

"_Things _are more urgent then we thought. I've already signed you out. We have to leave, _now._" Without saying anything back, I nodded and we hurried out to the car.

"Okay, now tell me. What's the big emergency?" I demanded.

"The doctors were looking over your files and whatnot and they realised that things were more drastic than originally thought. You need to stay in the hospital permanently," she said in a concerned voice.

The hospital? Permanently? Despite how crappy I felt about the whole Nico thing I knew I would be the next Bianca. People would discuss how I was there one day and gone the next without a trace.

"So I'm going to spend the rest of my life in a stupid little room?" I snapped crossly. Things were just getting better and better. My mom ditches me, I get cancer and then I have to live in the hospital until I die –before the age of seventeen.

"I'm sorry Thalia," she began. Instantly I knew what was coming next. She'd agree with me but somehow try to make me feel better about it. As if that'd work, she'd been using that technique on Percy and I since we were kids. "But unless we get that match, that's how it's going to work. I'm sure we're going to though, I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

See what I mean? The whole "I'll make it all better" thing she uses on us. I mean, I appreciate it and all but that doesn't mean it works.

"Sally, what if," a cold shiver ran through me and my whole body tensed. I took a deep breath and started again. "What if I die?" The words came out in a rush, almost blurring into one giant word. I wasn't exactly afraid of death, more so afraid of what I'd regret not doing while I still could.

Sally looked at me, her expression full of fear. "Thalia, don't think that way. I know we can all get through this –you, Percy and I- together. Don't worry," she comforted me.

Yeah, don't worry that you're going to the hospital because you're about to_ die._ Life's good. Just kick back and relax and enjoy the ride.

No, I didn't think so.

The rest of the drive, I stared out the window, watching as the bright green trees slightly dance in the light spring breeze. It was kind of funny in a way, the whole word seemed so bright and happy out, but my inner world was the opposite. It was dark and depressing, like the there was a war. Happy and sad. Black and white. Up and down.

I'm not trying to be deep here; this is just what was running through my mind.

We parked and went in. The lady at the front desk was probably around twenty-five and she had obviously dyed blond hair. Her lips were bright red and smudged on the left side.

"Can I help you?" she asked, no doubt bored out of her mind.

Sally took charge and said "Hi this is Thalia Grace," she gestured to me. "I'm Sally Jackson, her legal guardian. We're here for the er, _meeting _with Dr. Jordan about the bone marrow." The last few words were more forced out, like she was trying to evade the topic.

Instantly, the women's face softened and she looked at me like I was already dead. She felt bad, I could tell. She felt bad and she thought that if she put that stupid face on I'd feel better.

"Oh, you're the little girl with leukemia. Honey, don't worry. Things are going to be okay," she said, still trying to make me feel better. Obviously, it wasn't working.

With a few clicks on the computer she announced, "Okay, Dr. Jordan will meet you on the third floor in room 376. Just walk on in and he'll be there."

The elevator was cramped and smelly. Beside us was a middle aged women with greying hair. Every two seconds she'd sniffle, sneeze and then wipe her noise with a soggy tissue. The whole two minute ride was nauseating.

We got off the elevator and shared a look of disgust. Despite how kind and non-judgemental Sally was most of the time, we both agreed that it was totally nasty. Who does that?

At the door stood a tall man with slightly greying brown hair. He smiled warmly when he noticed us approaching.

"Hi I'm Dr. Jordan, you must be Thalia," he said, shaking my hand. I attempted to smile, but it ended up being more of a grimace. Sally placed her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. If it had been anyone else it would've been as comforting as a dead frog sliding down my throat but somehow Sally managed even a slight action to make you feel better.

"Yeah, um, so when am I dying? An exact date or even just a guess would suffice," I said half joking, half serious.

"You're not. Now come on in so we can discuss more serious matters. Then we'll take you to your room."

We went into the room. It was just like any doctors office. There was a desk with a high tech computer and one of those random bed/mat things. Across from the bed thingy Dr. Jordan directed us to two chairs, which were soft and had wheels allowing rolling.

"Well as you know Thalia is in the high risk zone and obviously needs to stay full time in the hospital, but she'll be able to do school work and leave sometimes with both mine and Sally's consent but only for a little bit." So, I can't even sleep in my own bed yet I can spend my last days figuring out what the hell _x _was?

"Now, how's the search for a bone marrow match? You know that Thalia has no known immediate family," Sally said.

Technically that was a lie. There was Jason. But of course Mom ditched him long before me so I haven't seen him since he was around two or three and I was about six. Originally she just wanted a little girl because "boys were hard work" but I guess in the end so were little girls.

"Yes we do know that. We have a few possible matches but we need to track them down and then discuss all the options. Even after we find the match there's still quite a lot we have to do before we perform the surgery," Dr. Jordan explained.

It was funny because whenever he said "matches" I imagined that this was some dating site for the desperate and they were trying to match me up. It was the same concept really. Look at things that were in common and whatnot and then match them up. Minus the whole part about in the dating site scenario it's just for those who fail at love and my scenario it's a lot more serious.

The two adults started discussing things using big scientific words so I zoned out until Sally got my attention.

"Thalia, we're going to your hospital room now. Come on." She stood up and I followed suit as she walked out and proceeded after Dr. Jordan as he led the way. We turned left twice and went to the sixth door on the left. Room 394.

At first all I could see was a bright sterile white. It was like someone had just flashed a light right into my eyes, blinding me. When I walked in the white was even more uncomfortable. I flopped on the bed, the mattress closer to a rock then what an actual mattress should be.

And it was right then and there when I decided that if I ever became rich I'd donate good beds to the hospital.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't expect updates all the time in the week, it's just that I started this chapter on Sunday and I had a little free time today so I just decided to finish it up. As finals get closer updates will strictly be weekends only unless I need some serious brain rest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter over here. Awwww yeah. Be excited. A whole chapter with 1,465 words. Woot. *Silence* Oh well... this is awkward. On with the story I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own Percy Jackson or anything to do with it. **

* * *

The first night at the hospital was awful –and it wasn't just the crappy beds. Half the night I had tossed and turned, trying my hardest to even drift off for a short moment. The stress off everything was building up and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I didn't even want to think about how everyone was going to talk about me the next few days until I was forgotten; only brought up as a joke. All the hard work I put into being popular flushed down the drain because I just _had _to get cancer.

It was six in the morning when I said "Oh screw it," and decided that it was waking up time. This was earlier than the time I got up for school at. Percy was going to visit today after school and I told him to bring Annabeth with him. He was very quick to say yes, and something tells me it wasn't the hospital food that got him all excited.

Finally, a nurse came in. With a quick hello she started looking at the various machines around the room and looking at papers on her clipboard before scribbling down something and repeating. Then she took a small amount of blood and did some weird test on it. It was claimed to be no different than yesterday and I took that as a good thing. I mean, I hadn't gotten any worse. Sure it'd be great if I was better, but that'd be miraculous.

Around noon I was allowed to walk around and stretch my legs. The hallways smelled of feet and grape cough drops. Also, there was lots of coughing, hacking and sneezing. Exactly how a hospital should be. I was enjoying the peace and quiet when suddenly there was a very familiar voice behind me.

"Thalia?" I whipped around, heart pounding. There stood Lacy Anderson who was in third period algebra. "Oh my gosh, why are you here? Are you okay, did you like, get hurt? Are you sick? Do you have some crazy disease? Or worse, did you try to like kill yourself of something? Because while like black is always stylish I read this article about how people who wear all black are 75% more likely to commit suicide." The speed she delivered this all at was astounding and aggravating all at once. I'd always gotten along with Lacy fine, she just wasn't my kind of person. She was an oblivious and innocent version of Drew.

"Oh, hi Lacy," I responded, not in the mood for one million questions. She looked a little put out for a moment before shrugging it off and reverting back into psycho lady mode.

"I'm here because my step-mom is having a baby. I have a new sister now. Except she's only my half-sister since obviously my step-mom isn't my real mom, but my dad is her dad. Her name is Laurel Rae Anderson. Isn't that just adorable? It fits her too. She has these adorable blue eyes and this soft blonde hair. She's the cutest thing ever. But seriously, why are you here?" She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes (just like her half sisters!) looking up at me expectantly.

"You know what Lacy? I have cancer and I'm probably going to die. Good-freaking-bye." And with that, I spun on my heel and stomped away. If you ask someone why they're in the hospital and they don't tell you, don't expect them not to be pissed when you ask again. Only thing is now Lacy's going to tell a few people and they're going to tell a few people and in the end I'm going to be thought as dead and they'll be phoning Sally asking when the funeral is.

Freaking fantastic. People would probably be hassling Percy as well, demanding to know what kind of flowers to bring. Come to think of it, lilies and roses would be nice.

When I'm back in my room I just kind of sit there and twiddle my thumbs. Not literally of course, only creeps and Dumbledore can do that. Actually what I did is take out my laptop and go onto YouTube. After watching a few videos I got bored and seriously considered doing school work. Get a head start and all. But then again, I'd just taken a whole bunch of meds so I could blame my temporary insanity on that.

If this was how the rest of my life was going to be like, I sure was not excited about it.

"Thalia," I glanced up. Sally was there, holding Chinese takeout. Sad to say, I was kind of excited about it, because hospital food sucked. It was either too stale, too soggy or too slimy.

I hopped out of bed and ran to her. I got down on my knees and jokingly kissed her feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. The food here is crap." Sally chuckled and shook her head at me. Slowly, I slide the takeout box from her hands and backed up until I could sit back on my bed. The lid was popped open and I dug in. In between mouthfuls I thanked Sally profusely.

"Now Thalia, are you sure you don't want anyone to know. Wouldn't you like visitors?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing, causing Sally to look at me oddly.

"I don't think it's much of a secret. Don't be surprised when people are calling about funeral times," I remarked, before letting out the giggles. It was unlike me I know, I should be pissed but everyone knew and just the thought of a flustered Sally having to explain that my heart was still beating and my lungs were still working.

"What happened? Why'd you change your mind?" she demanded.

"This girl from my school was here because her step-mom gave birth or something and then she kept pestering me and asking me why I was here so I kind of cracked and told her. It has to be around the entire school by now. Percy will be interrogated for the next few days. Poor him," I said, the last sentence half sarcastic.

"Oh yes, poor Percy indeed," Sally replied, also laughing. I could just imagine the look on his face when the first person came up to him and asked if it was true, let alone the 50th person. I mean, we live in a small town, nothing exciting happens here and once people catch wind of this it's going to be huge. Plus, I've already been the talk of the town back when I was little and I moved in with Sally and Percy.

"I have a feeling he's not going to be in the best mood when he gets here," I said, mockingly.

"I'm not," said a new voice. Both of us immediately looked over to the doorway where Percy and Annabeth stood. Percy appeared to be a little cranky, but other than that, the same as always. Annabeth however, looked awkward and nervous and a smidge confused.

"Hey Perce, hi Annabeth," I said like everything was normal and nothing was amiss.

"Well, I'll leave you three to discuss whatever it is you want to discuss," Sally said, exiting the room. Although I'm sure she left to make things less awkward, the awkwardness didn't cease and it went on steadily until Percy broke the quiet.

"Okay, you two need to have one of those weird girl apologizing party things that they always have in the movies," he said, seeming exasperated. I grimaced and he walked out, probably to find coffee, which any ADHD kid should never have.

For a moment, the silence went on with no one even making a move to speak. Soon it became unbearable.

"Annabeth," I said softly. She glanced up from the ground that her gaze had previously been fixed on. "I'm sorry –for everything. For ditching you, for not standing up for you, for going on like this for years. I'm so, so, so sorry and I hope that you can somehow forgive me," I paused and took a breath, making sure to watch Annabeth carefully. "And I'm sorry that it took me getting cancer to realize how much I needed your friendship. And I don't want you to forgive me just because of the circumstances, I want you to forgive me because we all make mistakes and I made a big one. I understand if you never want to see me again. I was a huge jerk and I was stupid... and yeah," I finished. I didn't dare make any movement or sound, I simply froze.

Somehow I'd expected her response; while at the same time never in a million years would I have thought it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank's for reading, I wasn't very sure about this chapter. I have to admit it wasn't the best, but some things needed to happen for the rest of the story to go on. So please review, even a quick sentence or two saying something you liked or what I need to work on is great. Any review means the world to me. **

**Also: 661 hits and 345 visitors _and _20 reviews? Thank you sosososo much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here I am... a whole week later. Thanks for everyone who reviewed (AzianDemigod16, BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR, Thals and Messy Ink) and everyone who story alerted and favourited. I'd appreciate if everyone who stopped by would just review. I've had over 500 visitors to this story and if even just half of you reviewed I'd be peeing my pants in excitement. Come to think of it though, I kind of already do whenever I see a review. Cause you know I love you guys *wink wink* ANYWAYS on with the story. (I wonder if anyone ever reads this.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and yada yada yada.**

Percy was pretty astounded when he came and saw Annabeth and me plopped down on the floor staring at a green coiled notebook.

"So I take it you guys are friends again?" he asked warily, rocking back on forth on his feet. We just looked at each other and burst into giggles, our shoulders shaking. "I already regret agreeing to bring her here." He slumped down onto the rock hard bed, the bed made a loud groaning noise, causing us all to cringe.

"Thank you dear Percy, you are the best-not-actual- but-close-enough-brother a girl could ever have," I said solemnly, before catching Annabeth's eye and dispersing into another giggle fit.

"I'm sure," he muttered, sounding very annoyed.

After I had apologized to Annabeth, we just kind of sat there awkwardly before Annabeth cracked a small smile.

"Face it Thalia, you were a huge jerk and I'd be the biggest idiot ever to forgive you, but I do forgive you, crazily enough," Annabeth had said. I'd let out a giant breath; apparently I had been holding it. And all things considered, holding your breath for two long probably wasn't too healthy.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" I asked, a little tentative, brushing my black hair behind my ears.

"Sure, what is it?" Annabeth responded right away. It was almost like it had been before, but you could sense the tension hovering around us, like an obnoxious bug that no matter what you did, would not die.

"I kind of want to make a list of things I want to do, you know before I bite the dust." Cue the song by Queen. Doo doo doo doo, another one bites the dust.

"Like a bucket list?" Annabeth questioned. Freaking smart kid.

"Yeah, that," I said, a little sheepishly.

So that's how we got to the notebook. After we explained to Percy what we were doing he demanded to see it, which was typical of him.

My Bucket List

Talk to my birth mom

Find Jason

Cut my hair

Make friends that I actually like

Learn how to ride a bike

Fall in love

"Wow Thalia, I didn't know you were such a sap. This is a little weird," Percy said after reading the list. It wasn't long; it wasn't complicated either –except maybe the fall in love part. That was going to be the biggest challenge.

"You're so funny," I said flatly. Percy threw his arms up in the air, as if to surrender. I shook my head at him and he grinned, knowing I forgave him.

"So guess how many guys asked if you were going to be okay?" Percy asked, a little teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, do tell me. The suspense is killing me," I said dramatically.

"At least seven after fifth period and by the end of the day it was around nineteen. I guess you are a bit more popular than I thought Thals," Percy replied.

"And the hilarity ensues," I said, harshly shoving him off my bed. He made a big booming noise as he landed on the pristine white floor. He glared at me as though I'd just punched a baby. One look at Annabeth and I lost it.

"Stupid girls," Percy grumbled, cracking his back.

"Darn straight," I said proudly, sitting a little straighter.

"Shut up," Percy snapped.

"And just when it was getting good," Annabeth said sadly.

I'd never been one for being profound and such, but I admit that when Annabeth and Percy left and I was all alone with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling that's what I did.

Have deep and profound thoughts I mean.

It was really weird to think that just a few days ago I thought I was totally fine and I was living a relatively decent live. I had the friends, the looks, the popularity and everything. So to go from that to... well this was a little (freaking a lot) unexpected.

I mean, the whole cancer crap was accepted and all, but unnerving. The fear that I'd just never wake up was always looming over me. I had to wonder, if my mom was here would things be different. Would I be handling it the same? Would I _be _different?

But then I shrugged it off. Sally was as close to a mom as I'd ever gotten and my biological mom mattered to me as much as socks matter so someone with no feet.

It was around nine o'clock when Dr. Jordan came in.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked, right off the bat. I'm not a naturally impertinent person but I like to uh, overstep unnecessary obstacles and skip things that don't matter too much. Like politeness (just an example).

"You're going through a lot right now, I know that for sure," he said, completely ignoring my question. And people said I was

"Well, no duh." Oozing sarcasm, just the way I liked it.

"And I know that sometimes it's hard to come to terms with it all," he went on, like I hadn't even spoken. "But I know we're going to get you through this. You're going to live. I promise you that Thalia. You're strong."

I wouldn't even breathe a word of this to anyone but once those words really sunk in, I realized. This guy was insane, determined yes, but insane. But I could also tell he honestly believed that he'd do the best he could to save my life. And I really hoped his judgement was right and that I was tough enough.

"If that's all true," I said, testing him. "Then why haven't you gotten me a match yet?" Dr. Jordan's face twisted into a strange expression I couldn't place. It was a mix of a variety of emotions. My theory that he was actually an escapee from the mental hospital was seemingly becoming more conceivable.

"Oh, just you wait Thalia. Now I'm going to let you go to sleep, goodnight," Dr. Jordan said mysteriously before leaving his spot from the doorway.

I didn't say anything back, just watched him walk out.

The things he said really sinking into my head.

I could do this, I could conquer cancer.

I could survive.

**A/N: And on that note... review please and all that stuff. I hope you liked this chapter I guess. The next update should be sooner since I'm just about to start the next chapter.**

**~Kat~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in FOREVER, even though it was just a week ago. I think I might make Sunday my official updating day. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed (although I wouldn't say no to more -hint hint) and story alerted and everything. I mean, that's what all the cool kids too. Review. And stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Okay?**

* * *

I've always been scared of needles. Who wants some sharp, pointy thing stabbed into your arm or whatever? Not me.

That morning I sat in on a chair while some nurse who might be pregnant (or just fat) jabbed a needle into my arm over and over, drawing blood. I just watched in morbid fascination. It filled up with dark red blood, over and over.

Finally the nurse stood up and allowed me to go, sending me with a heart shaped cookie and juice box with a little grape that appeared to be dancing on the box. Seriously, I'm not making this stuff up. How old did they think I was, five?

I decided to take my time going back to my hospital room. I walked up and down the halls, nibbling on the cookie and making crumbs everywhere. Then I saw something that made me freeze.

In room 212 there lay a girl with dark silky hair and olive skin. There were a million beeping machines beeping next to her. She coughed once and the beeping went haywire. After a moment it went back to normal, the continuous and even beat.

There lay Bianca di Angelo.

I wasn't sure what to do, whether I should go to say hi or not. Sorry enough as I was to admit, I was sure that she had next to no visitors during her time here. So I did what I had to do. I walked in.

"Uh, hi Bianca," I said softly, running a hand through my tangled hair. A few strands came loose and I let them flutter to the ground. At the sound of my voice Bianca jumped a mile and those machines started with their urgent beeping, before once again slowing down to normal.

"Thalia Grace?" Bianca asked, clearly confused. "What the heck are you doing here?"

I admit I was a bit offended. Was it really that unrealistic for me to come visit her?

"Uh, well I'm a patient here and I was walking around and I um, guess I saw you and yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly. She just sat there in disbelief, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Did you break your finger painting your nails or something? Or did you get attacked by your crayons -I mean makeup- again?" Bianca snapped, her voice sharper then razors.

I never thought Bianca to be rude, but then again I'd only talked to her like six times in my life. Sure I'd never directly done anything to her, but I never stood up for her. You know the person that just stands there and doesn't say anything while the victim gets beat into pulp or whatever? Yeah, that's me.

"Actually no; I'm here because I have cancer. How are the injuries healing by the way?" I said icily. Bianca flinched and the guilt collapsed on her face. The expression told it all, I succeeded in making her feel bad for being a jerk. Which was kind of backwards because for me it's usually the other way around. People make me feel bad for being a jerk, or just like standing there.

"Um, I hope you aren't bullcrapping me here, because if you are well, you're a bigger you-know-what than I thought," she said back, steadily meeting my gaze.

"Well I wish I could say I was, but I'm not. I'm looking at dying in around June unless I get a bone marrow match." Her face twisted a bit at that, but I ignored it. She was completely nuts.

"Oh, that sucks. Actually, I know a few people that donate blood and stuff," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh good for you," I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. Completely annoying too.

"So where's your posse? Or did they ditch you because they're scared of catching cancer?" Bianca asked. I stifled a laugh, because honestly, they probably were. After all they weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

"I don't know. They're probably off looking for my replacement," I said back airily. The corners of Bianca's mouth lifted a bit before she tilted her head and scrunched her arched eyebrows together.

"I like you," she decided, tapping her finger to her chin. "You're not like the others." I smiled despite myself.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," I said somewhat jokingly. Bianca smiled fully this time. Stretching, she flipped her silky dark hair behind her shoulder hit a button on the wall, making it beep. It was probably calling a nurse or something.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, maybe if we're both still alive I'll see you around," she said, waving goodbye.

Then I left, once again walking down white halls. The smell of cough drops was overwhelming so I started walking faster.

Bianca wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe it was because my mind was poisoned by my "posse" but she wasn't what I expected. She didn't bow down to me like I was the freaking Queen of England but she certainly didn't flip me the bird. So life was good.

Until I walked into my hospital room because some idiot decided to let some certain someone's in.

Drew, Rachel and Silena. They were dressed in really tight clothes since their idol this week was some girl who called herself punk but was really just a fake try hard. They looked like they were on their way to a party that parent free and drink filled guaranteed. Not to visit someone in the hospital. They probably gave the old people heart attacks.

"Uh hi guys. Come in?" I said, trying to relieve the tension. But nope, it seems like Drew was pmsing and so the others had to follow her lead.

"Is is sanitary to be in here? I wouldn't like want to get sick or something," Drew said, digging in her purse to probably retrieve her jumbo sized hand sanitizer.

"It's more sanitary than you," I mumbled under my breath. Drew's head snapped up. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me like I punched her mother in the face.

"Excuse me?" she said coolly. She probably heard me. Whoops.

"I said it's more sanitary than you. If you can get that through you tiny brain of course," I said louder. She smiled at me like I was the cutest thing in the world.

"Aw look at you," she cooed. I fought the urge to slap that aggravating smile off her face. "Growing up and thinking you can insult me. It's endearing really."

"It's cute how you think that it's okay to jump on everyone you see. That's exactly how you reach your goals. I mean, you want to be a prostitute right?" I shot back. For a minute she looked shocked but then composed herself. Meanwhile Rachel and Silena stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak whore," she replied. "Anyway, we just came here to tell you that since you decided to get cancer that really you won't fit in with us anymore. I mean, you're bit of a freak now. There one day, gone the next. Bianca number two."

"And I just lost all hope for the future of the world."

"Maybe the two of you can be best friends. I mean since you don't have any now. Except now maybe Annawhore –I mean Annabeth- but does she really count? All she wants is Percy and by 'forgiving' she's on Percy's good side and her chances on hitting that increases."

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you. Annabeth _and _Bianca are better people than any of you will ever be. So go home wash off your Halloween costumes, put on some clothes and learn how to respect yourselves," I snapped.

Drew looked taken aback and for a moment I thought Silena is going to cry. She was always the kinder, more sensitive one. But I buried the guilt, she was no better. Truthfully _I _was no better.

"Come on guys. We don't need to associate with this dirty little skank any longer than this," she ordered, spinning on her heel, Rachel and Silena flanking her on both sides, all three of them keeping their heads lifted up high.

"Tell the STD ward I say hi," I called after them.

When the coast was clear I plopped down on my bed and curled up, not able to staunch the warm salty tears from tumbling down my face.

Would anything ever go right for me?

* * *

**A/N: Poor Thalia but she got Drew goooood. I'd give her a highfive but first of all she's not real and second of all it'd be kind of like giving myself one since I just wrote her saying that. But whatever.**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. That's right, I used manners. Pleaaase. **

**~Kat~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't worry... I'm still alive, I just had a huge project and then a million tests. Luckily I finally had the time to finish this off. There's a little surprise in here. So read away children.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney.**

* * *

I searched around the room for my cellphone. It'd served me right for throwing it at the wall the other day. It'd bounced off the wall and slid somewhere so I was stuck playing scavenger hunt.

Finally I retrieved it from under the table next to my bed. I inspected my phone. It now had a new dent and a huge scratch across the screen.

I fiddled with the buttons until it came on, the little song playing. At last I dial Annabeth's number and begged her to come, claiming it was an emergency. And as expected she came.

"Is something..." she glanced at me and her eyes got wide. "Yeah, something's wrong." She looked me up and down, worry buried in her expression.

"I c-can't b-believe it. N-not fair," I cried in my pillow.

"Okay, what happened?" Annabeth said, cutting to the chase. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. After a moment I decided I was ready.

"Drew, Silena and Rachel came and told me," I paused and squeezed my eyes shut. Finally I was realizing the true impact of what I did earlier. "They told me I was a freak and I couldn't be friends with them anymore." I left out the part about Annabeth only in it for Percy –I didn't want to open up that chapter.

"Déjà vu," Annabeth said, her voice twisting oddly. I looked up and saw her face was contorted, like she was having difficulty controlling her expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked. And then it dawned on me. We did the same thing to Annabeth. We told her we couldn't be her friend and then she was out of our lives. She looked at me, like she was shocked, hurt and disgusted all at once.

"What do you think?" Annabeth snapped. I flinched. Annabeth was pretty frightening when she was mad. Her stormy grey eyes got dark and calculating, like she was planning the best way to take you down.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly. Her face relaxed a bit, but it still held some of the earlier hostility.

"Well, it's in the past," she said bluntly. "We're over that."

"Are you just my friend so Percy likes you better?" I blurted out. It was too late to snatch them back, they out there drifting in the air. Still I slapped my hand to my mouth in a desperate attempt to somehow stop it.

"Is that how you think of me?" Annabeth laughed emptily. "I'm just a user? That's Drew's job. Holy crap Thalia, you haven't changed at all. You're still the same little girl who has to hide behind Drew and never thinks for herself. I know I'm supposed to be smart but I even I didn't see this coming." She whipped around and started walking towards the door.

"Annabeth," I said sadly. She stood there, waiting for me to speak. "I'm sorry."

"Let me know when you've grown up."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**POV: Nico di Angelo**

At the hospital I sat next to a sleeping Bianca, bored out of my mind. I was wondering if I'd see Thalia around.

It was all around the school. Thalia Grace had some disease. Or at least that's what Lacey Anderson said. Of course her annoying friends were horrified and refused to admit that they even knew her. She was apparently now a freak. An outcast.

I'd known Thalia for years. She was always different than the others. While they decided to become human Barbies Thalia kept going with the natural look. When they decided that slut is another word for beautiful, Thalia _was _beautiful. When Thalia was laughed at and called emo she rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

I guess you could say I was _interested _in Thalia. Which I was. I'd liked her (secretly of course) since I moved here. Except she was perfect and I was... me. My mother has recently died and my father was distant. Bianca and I struggled, but Bianca still got through better than I. She made friends while I stayed a loner. She was more bubbly and bright than I was. Like my mother.

"Did you hear? Thalia Grace (yeah the girl who's almost Percy's sister) is in the hospital dying or something."

"Thalia has like aids or whatever?"

"Yeah I heard it was cancer."

"Supposedly she's going to be like dead by next week."

It was all I heard that day. No one seemed to have anything better to do. Thalia was the only thing on people's minds.

She'd always been on mine.

"Nico?" A groggy voice rang out. I turned towards Bianca, shoving my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," I said. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that greeting," Bianca replied. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that," I said back, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm fine Nico. I'll be even better once they finally let me out of here." She continues on a rant.

But I was already zoned out, ignoring her. I'd had a sudden thought. She was in a hospital and it wasn't like it was huge. Maybe they had a little get together to talk about getting ready to die, like a morbid tea party. I guess what I was getting at is that maybe she's just caught even a glimpse of Thalia.

So I asked her.

"Bianca," I said, interrupting her endless trail of complaints. "Have you by chance see Thalia around?" She looked at me, a weird expression on my face.

"Are you a mind reader?" she demanded, after a long silence. I slowly shook my head. "Because just yesterday she was here in this room and sitting in that chair."

My jaw dropped. The outcome of my question was _way_ better than I'd expected. I could get answers finally.

"Uh, Nico..." Bianca said, prodding my arm with her finger. "Wake up from dreamland and come back to reality." I flinched a bit. My mother used to say that all the time to me. She called me her little dreamer and that I was going to do something amazing one day. Then she got breast cancer and she died. For months I went through hell. I could barely think straight.

"What's... wrong with her?" I asked tentatively. After I manned up I'd decided that I'd donate organs and blood to the hospital. I'd do anything to have no one go through what I had.

"She has cancer."

And that was all it took for my world to go spiraling down into pieces.

* * *

**A/N: NICO IN THE HOUSE BABY. I know, be excited. I hope you liked it, let me know if you thought the POV change was dumb or whatever. It may happen again but I'm not sure. As far as I know it won't be a constant thing. That may change. OH AND REVIEW! I have 38 reviews and over two thousand hits. That's some good stuff right there. So let's keep this going. Recommend it to your friends maybe? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Screw updating patterns, I'll update whenever I can... only a few weeks until hardcore studying for finals. Friiick.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a dude? No. I don't own. **

* * *

THALIA'S POV

After a while of deep, philosophical thinking, I snuck out of the hospital room. The hallways were bustling since it was the middle of the day and prime time for visiting. It also meant that no one would see me.

I ended up by the playroom of the hospital. As I stood in the doorway I noticed a little girl with a shining bald head. She was sitting off to the side with a Barbie doll that had long hair. She was running a brush through its hair over and over, with the most crestfallen expression I'd ever seen. Before I knew it I was standing next to her. After a moment she glanced up and took me in with surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Thalia, what's your name?" I responded gently. She ducked her head.

"I'm Opal. And I have a tumor in my head." I blinked big, a little wowed that such a little girl could say something like that in such a calm, composed tone.

"Well, I have leukemia and I need a bone marrow donor." Opal nodded slowly.

"Oh, there was another kid my age, Ja-"my heart stopped, don't say what think it is. "-cob. He had leukemia too. He died. And when I was at his funeral I cried." I didn't know what to say and she continued with the combing of the dolls hair. And anyway, thinking about it now Jason was too old. Thank goodness.

"Do you like dolls?" I asked tentatively.

"No," Opal shook her head. "I just wish I could have even short hair again. But the doctor says not for a long time. You have really pretty hair," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh," was all I could say. And then I had an idea. "Tell you what; you can give me a haircut." As her eyes lit up, I ignored the little pang of sadness I felt. My hair was so long, down to my waist almost, but I knew that Opal would appreciate it.

What can I say? Sometimes my heart shows once in awhile.

"I would love to. Are you sure though?" Opal asked. I nodded and she stood up.

She walked over to the nurse in charge and started to excitedly explain what was going on. The nurse looked at, as if asking for confirmation. I nodded and the nurse smiled, though a little surprised.

"Are you ready Thalia?" Opal asked her smile huge. She carried a pair of scissors in one hand.

We walked to the dress up mirror. Opal dragged a chair over, it making a satisfactory screeching sound, and demanded for me to sit. Carefully she picked up a lock of hair from the left and whacked it off quickly. My hair was now just the tiniest bit past my shoulder. Opal smiled, like she was proud. Then she moved on the back. The scissors came together making a slash and hair plummeted to the ground. Again on the right she cut. My hair was short. And soon full of layers.

"Do you like it?" Opal asked. I looked at it, surveying each side.

"It's different than before," I said, truthfully. "I like it." Opal beamed. Dang, one good deed and it's like you make a kids life. The honest truth was that it wasn't bad... it just wasn't amazing. So I lied. Oh well.

"Good. I thought you might be mad. When my mom cuts hair it looks better." Oh so that's why it didn't suck. Hair cutting genes were passed down.

"Thank you Opal. I should get going, but my room number is 394 if you ever want anything. I'll see you around.

"Okay, bye Thalia." She waved as I walked out. Already I'd gone to run a hand through my hair, but it stopped way before it should've. I shook my head and kept going. I needed to see Bianca.

Up the stairs turn left and three doors down. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out. I walked in.

"Hi Bianca," I said.

She raised her eyebrows but all she said was "Hey Thalia."

"So uh, is anything new?" I asked a little awkwardly.

"No, but your hair is. I like it, it's different," Bianca said.

"Thanks, a six year old cut it ten minutes ago." I cracked a smile.

"Are you serious?" Bianca demanded.

I nodded, "Yup." I played with the ends of hair, still not used at all to the new length.

"You got guts, I'll give you that," Bianca said. She shook her head at me like I was insane.

"Hey it made a little girl happy. And now I'm done doing random acts of kindness this year," I joked. Bianca rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

It's funny, but I guess I never expected Bianca to be... normal. I mean, I understood she was a person and stuff but like I never realized how similar we were. What would've happened if I'd stuck with Annabeth? How different would I be?

The door swung open and there stood a tall boy with dark silky hair and an olive complexion, not unlike Bianca. Holy crap. Nico di Angelo. I so did not need this.

"Okay Bianca I-" He stopped, frozen in place. Nico looked at me, his eyes wide. He tried to indiscreetly pinch himself, but the little squeak of pain was hard to miss.

"Uh, hi..." I said awkwardly. I stared past his shoulder at the wall, trying not to... I don't know. I had no idea what I was doing. Everything was awkward all because of what he heard at school.

"Hi Kayla," he said, nodding at me.

"It's Thalia," I said. I could tell he knew what it was. Not to brag or anything, but I was pretty popular at school and everyone knew who I was. Small towns and all kind of did that to you.

"Right, I knew that," Nico replied acting as if he was embarrassed or something. I called bullcrap.

"Mhm, anyways I guess I better go. Talk to you later Bianca," I said as I waved goodbye. Bianca called out goodbye and I left, red-faced and completely embarrassed.

I mean, was I that unlikable? Maybe I was full of myself or kind of rude or whatever but come on, was I really that bad?

Yeah, I was.

I so needed to apologize to Annabeth –again.

NICO'S POV

I so did not see that coming. Thalia in the hospital room? I'd just gone to go get Bianca some real food (because the food at hospitals suck) and all of a sudden _she's _there. Her hair was shorter.

And then I called her Kayla. It just came out. It was like some twisted way of playing hard to get. Although to her I was probably more like hard to want.

This was totally awkward.

"Nico, you messed up," Bianca said. She didn't even try to make me feel better. Great sister I had here.

"No really. She's never going to like me," I shot at her. Burying my head in hands I groaned.

"Look on the bright side, she'll probably die so what does it matter?" I bolt up and on my feet.

"Oh my gosh Bianca, you can't just say that." I walked out and slammed the door. Bianca would be fine –she's tough.

Because I had a plan and if everything worked out –and I _prayed _it did- then Thalia would live through this thing.

THALIA'S POV

I held the phone, my hands shaking. Annabeth's number was selected and I it rang. And rang. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?"

"Thalia? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think –I didn't realize how horrible it was."

"You keep messing up. Sometimes you don't get another chance," Annabeth's tone was sad, but had finality in it. I knew right then that'd I had to try really hard for Annabeth to forgive me. She'd forgiven me already, not even a week ago and now here we were, back at square one.

Everything was falling apart, like a tornado with me standing amidst all the chaos. Empty. Alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, sorry for the delay, but it's a little bit longer than the last couple of chapters so that counts for something. And also the plot is thickening. It's almost visible (haha, yes I think I'm funny). And review. Because dayum, you guys are amazing. 53 reviews means happy Kat... so yeah. Later gators. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for being so late, it's just I was really busy but I still pulled through -sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all.**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

**Thalia's POV**

I'd never expected to get cancer. I'd never expected to have such a high chance of dying at such a young age.

I'd also never expected to be in an office at a hospital facing Nico di Angelo.

Apparently he was my _Perfect Match; _the one who'd save my life. I for one did not see this coming. I'd thought that the match would be some random person from like the next state over or something. Not someone I'd constantly pass in the hallways at school.

Dr. Jordan had come to my hospital room, saying that they'd got it. They got the match.

I'd jumped up and down, freaking out. Finally something good was happening to me.

Then I got to the office where Nico di Angelo sat, looking particularly nervous in my opinion.

The first thing that I said was "_You're _my match? No way. No freaking way."

"Nice to see you too Thalia," was all he said. And then instantly I felt like crap. I'd just insulted the person that was saving me.

"Sorry Nico," I replied shyly.

Meanwhile Dr. Jordan looked back and forth between us, seeming to be very confused.

"Do you two... know each other?" he finally asked.

A moment of silence past and then "Yes," we both said at the same time. My gaze flicked over to his and I blushed. However, I didn't feel so bad when I noticed the reddish tinge on his cheeks. Awkward.

"Well then," he said, under his breath. "Anyway, the surgery is scheduled for the 15th of May. Is that okay with you Mr. Di Angelo?"

Nico nodded once. And then I zoned out letting Sally take lead.

Afterwards I cornered Nico.

"What the heck? How does this work?" I demanded. He swallowed nervously.

"It works because of your blood type and mine are the same and so I can-"

"No," I said, cutting him off. "That's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, how is it you? Of all the odds, all the people in this state –this country! How did it happen to be you?"

"I don't know? Fate? Chance? Coincidence? I guess it's just how it worked out," Nico said.

"I'd say coincidence, but I'm beginning to think nothing really is coincidental," I replied.

Was it really just a coincident I got cancer, or was it fate that I got it? Was it really a coincident that Bianca and I were both in the hospital or was it fate? Was it a coincident that Nico was my match, or was fate out to get me?

And that concludes the deep, philosophical session of the day.

"You know Thalia," Nico said. He was staring at me, his eyes darker than usual. Nico's expression was strange and I couldn't place it if my life depended on it. "Most people would be grateful that someone was going out of their way to do something for you like –and this is just an example- save your freaking life."

If this was a cheesy romance movie the girl would burst into tears and the guy would pull her into his arms and hug her. And then they'd end up in a bed somehow even though it was freaking hospital. If the really wanted to play up the cheese factor, the girl would be pregnant. And of course since in this movie the girl has cancer she can't have chemotherapy or else the baby will die so she chooses the baby and still manages to live.

All in a days work.

But since this isn't a movie and just plain old real life all I did was stand there awkwardly, not knowing what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks to do.

"Should I apologize of something?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet, the tension –not sexual, oh gosh no- thick enough to have to be repeatedly hacked with an axe or something.

"Well duh. You're kind of being a –I mean you're not exactly being nice at this very moment in time."

I glanced at him, a look of confusion probably drifting onto my face. 'Cause you know, I was pretty darn out of it.

"Yeah, I'm not. Sorry," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure," he mumbled.

"I'm actually very grateful, it's just that this is kind of a surprise and I kind of go about things the wrong way and I guess I can be a little rash."

"Kind of? That is a definite understatement right there," Nico laughed. I blushed and ducked my head. "I don't think I'll ever understand you Thalia."

"Probably not," I joked. "It'd take a long time."

"Well I'll get to it eventually since we'll have a long time," Nico paused like he was thinking something through. "You're not going to die. I promise you that."

It's an empty promise. I know for certain he can't control the outcome, but yet a little part of me believed him. Like how you always believe maybe Santa Claus is out there.

Or is that just me?

Anyway, what he did next was the biggest surprise. He leaned over and brushed his lips on my cheek. As he pulled away he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I promise," he whispered, his eyes blazing.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I'll admit, I expected Thalia to be pretty darn happy. I mean, I was freaking saving her life. I was the lifeline over here.

Maybe she was PMSing or something, but she did not seem happy to see me. And maybe that was a blow to my ego, but I save her life, I get her heart. Win's going all around.

You're welcome.

And I guess I got a little cocky. I made some probably impossible to keep promises and then kissed her check. But she didn't run away screaming so I guessed it was all good.

But man, she was pretty beautiful. Her haircut looked really nice on her.

"Nico?" I stood up and walked into a room. A woman about twenty-five years old sat waiting for me. Dr. Brown.

"How are you since last month?"

And before you ask any questions, yes this is a freaking therapy session and yes I did realize how this probably brought down my manliness count.

"I've been better. The girl I love is dying, but luckily I'm donating parts of me to save her life." Sarcasm loaded.

My dad had been making go to these since my mom died. I guess he didn't want to hear any crying or something.

"I see. And what happens if it doesn't work?"

I know, therapy is usually for teenage girls who have a "broken heart". Not a sixteen year old guy.

"Then she dies," I said simply.

"Are you positive you love her?"

"More positive than the results of a test for STDs for a prostitute," I said firmly.

Yeah, I guess you could say I have issues.

"I see, now how are things at home?"

I settled back, this meeting was going to be a strange one. I could just tell.

"They're okay. Minus the fact Bianca is in the hospital."

Before I go any further I don't usually act like this. Mostly I totally respect my elders and I carry out my responsibilities. I help out old ladies trying to cross the road and I rescue kites out of trees. And I volunteer at the animal shelter.

And in case you're border lining on total stupidity, I'm not being serious at all. Only guys who never have a chance of getting laid do that.

Wait –don't girls love kittens?

Maybe those guys do get some.

Wow, I'm really off track.

"Nico, I need you to be serious about this," Dr. Brown snapped.

"I am serious. Just not right now." Yeah, I know; it was a little lame but hey, I had nothing else to say.

"Thalia has cancer?" Dr. Brown said suddenly. And give the woman a prize. She caught on finally.

"No shiznits," I mumbled. "It's not like there's any other girl I'm in love with."

"And you're donating what to her?" she went on, ignoring my probably disrespectful responses.

"Bone marrow, I'm the freaking perfect match," I stated. Dr. Brown nodded slowly.

"That's wonderful Nico!" a completely fake smile spreading across her face. Would it be considered it assault if I slapped that smile off her face? Probably.

"It sure is," I said, rolling my eyes at her. I glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes. Whatever, it was long enough –and no dirty jokes here. "Later."

I jumped off the chair, ignoring Dr. Brown's calls for me to come back.

Okay, I understand that you probably think I'm the complete opposite of The-Boy-Who-Won't-Get-Laid, but honestly I'm not a jerk. I just think Dr. Brown is an idiot and probably used different _methods _to pass university. Cough-cough-have-sex-with-the-professors-cough-cough.

Sorry I have a cold.

I don't care if she's turned fifteen kids from suicide in the year she's been a therapist. I like Dr. Jenson better. But he moved to Arizona.

I guess I am a jerk and not the nicest kid ever, but who cares? Exactly.

* * *

**A/N: Not the nicest ending ever, but I'll admit I had no idea where I was going.**** Some bad/good news: I kind of by accident deleted my whole plot outline, but the good part is the new plot outline is way better -or at least it is in my opinion.  
**

**Funniest review gets a shout out and 70th review gets a sneakpeak. Also I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested, pm me.**

**~Kat~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry once again for waiting a decade to update. There was finals, stupid friend drama (which I'm still completely confused about) and then I went camping. Writing wasn't exactly on the top of my to-do list. But I'm back. Thanks to my amazing beta pixiestix365, you're the best :) Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own :(**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

I breathed in the fresh morning air. Freedom. I was out of there.

No I wasn't miraculously cured. No, I wasn't escaping. I was simply granted a day out of the hospital. Honestly, I thought they were only letting me do that because there wasn't much of a point of me staying there all day until the bone marrow transplant.

Of course Sally was making me go to the school so I could get assignments and collect things from my locker. In my opinion it was stupid. If I died then would it matter if I still couldn't find X? Exactly.

"Thalia, what was up with yesterday with that boy?" Sally asked me curiously. I sighed. This was going to be complicated.

"I've known him since the fourth grade and he used to stalk me like he was in love with me or something. And then a few weeks ago we had a… miscommunication. And _then _a few days ago I was visiting his sister who was in a car accident and he came in and that was super awkward. And well, I don't know. Everything has just been so weird and awkward since all that. Even though it was before too," I explained, not realizing Sally was probably confused as heck.

She nodded slowly. An uncomfortable silence rained over us. Things between Sally and I used to be good. We were always talking but then I got cancer and there's a rift between us.

We arrived at the school and I hopped out of the car praying that there wouldn't be anyone in the hallways. I didn't want to have an awkward run in with anyone especially not Silena, Drew and Rachel.

And I got my wish –sort of. I didn't see Silena or Drew or Rachel. However I did see Nico DiAngelo. Just what I needed.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Nico asked. His dark hair fell over his chocolatey eyes.

"Is that how you greet people?" I wondered.

He shrugged and brushed his hair away from his face. No matter how creepy or weird Nico was he was seriously hot.

"Sorry, let me try again," he replied with a bit of humor in his tone. "Hello Thalia, how do you do?" He mimicked tipping a hat at me.

"I'm wonderful, thank you Nico. And how are you?" I teased, a little smile quirking my lips.

"Better than I was before," he responded with an air of mysteriousness. His gaze bore deep into my eyes and for a weird moment I wanted to just yank Nico by the collar and plant a kiss on him. An odd shiver ran down my back as I stared back.

"I think I might agree," I said softly, earning a strange look from Nico. And I admit that last comment had come out of nowhere. However the only thing I could concentrate on was his gorgeous eyes. I didn't break contact until Nico cleared his throat.

"Thalia I need to talk to you about something," Nico started but I cut him off.

"Wait, I have to apologize for something. Remember when I was with Silena, Rachel and Drew and they were talking about Bianca? I'm sorry I just sat there and I hope that one day you'll forgive me," I told him. Then I turned to my locker and started stuffing things into the black garbage back.

"One day," he agreed in a quiet voice. Suddenly it was awkward and he once again cleared his throat. "Well I better get back to class. See you around Thalia."

I watched him walk down the hallway in awe. There was just something about Nico DiAngelo that I needed to find out.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I don't think Thalia had ever realized how beautiful she was with her dark hair and electric blue eyes. Her eyes pierced into you in a way that made you want to get to know her more.

I yearned to be her best friend, the person she loved most. She was Thalia Grace and she was perfect.

She was dying. Inside of her the disease was coursing through her veins, gradually diminishing her life. I was scared for her. I was scared for the girl I loved. And right then saving kittens from trees definitely wasn't on my to-do list. Or at least that'd apply if I _had _a to-do list which I don't since that's the complete opposite of macho.

I checked my phone and realized I was 'in the bathroom' for the last twenty minutes. That'd make things awkward once I came back. As if I'd say "Oh yeah sorry, that crap just didn't want to come out. It was like giving birth" since that wouldn't be embarrassing at all. Perfectly normal.

As I walked in Mrs. Dodds glanced up at me and sent me a killer glare. Percy Jackson was near the door and gave me a sympathetic look. He of all people knew the horrors of Mrs. Dodds. There was a rumor about Percy, Mrs. Dodds, a museum and a pen that floated around occasionally.

"Mr. DiAngelo," Mrs. Dodds snapped, her face sharp and angry. "Unless you're having bowel issues I highly doubt you were in the washroom. So tell me honey, where were you?" I shrugged and walked over to my desk.

"Around," I replied moodily. This only seemed to make her irritate her more.

"Do you want detention after school Mr. DiAngelo?" Mrs. Dodds threatened. Once again I shrugged. "Detention every day this week _Nico_," she said bitterly, turning a ruler around in her hand like it was supposed to be intimidating. Actually to be honest despite the fact she was about five feet tall and had more grey then brown hairs on her head she should be anything but. Somehow she manages to scare the daylights out of you with just one single glare.

With one more scorning look she twisted around and faced the board to continue writing.

"Tough luck Nico," Percy whispered. "She's insane. Like at first glance she may seem like a nice little old lady but she's actually more insane than Travis and Connor Stoll put together."

I nodded in total agreement, "I know what you mean she's-"

At that moment Mrs. Dodds whipped around with a scrutinizing look on her pinched and wrinkled face.

"Who's talking?" Mrs. Dodds snapped. Everyone feigned innocence since of course everyone was talking. "Percy Jackson? Excellent, you can spend some time with Mr. DiAngelo. Detention all week honey."

I didn't know it then but those detentions would be a significant part to me getting Thalia.

* * *

**A/N:****Thanks for reading. And thanks to my many subscribers, but please review, it's not very hard. Even a smiley face if you liked it or a sad face if you didn't would make my day. ****Thanks bro, brother... brethren. And I hope I don't take years to update again. This time for real: 80th reviewer gets a sneak peak!**

**~Kat~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm updating again :) Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate it a lot. **

**Disclaimer: these are freaking boring. This is my last one. I don't own. I think you get that now.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

* * *

We sat in our desks as Mrs. Dodds stared us down. I neglected to mention the fact that she had a gooey booger hanging out her nose. Also there was a bit of lipstick in her yellow tinted teeth. Not to sound rude or anything, but why do old people try to look good? I understand it makes them feel better, but I mean, old people are saggy and gross and they're all unattractive. Face the fact grandma: you're not hot.

"Now you two have been naughty boys," Mrs. Dodds hissed. She leaned forward and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I twitched but she must've taken it… differently. "Oh Nico, you have such pretty eyes." My eyes widened considerably. Beside me Percy shook with laughter.

"Uh… thanks ma'am," I stuttered out. Mrs. Dodds continued the stroking of my hair. I was getting seriously scared.

"Now boys I need you to do something for me," she began. Instantly Percy and I exchanged terrified looks. If this was a movie it'd definitely be heading on down to creeperville. On a scale of one to Mrs. Dodds, how creepy are you? "I need you to scrub each and every one of these desks. I'm sorry honey," she added to me. I nodded slowly.

As she waddled out the door to fetch some buckets and sponges Percy finally let out his laughter.

"I'm sorry, but that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. And I live with Thalia," he said after a minute. Then he giggled a bit. How manly of him. "Nico you have such gorgeous eyes. Totally swoonable baby!"

I looked at him for a moment before replying "Are you sure I should be the one getting made fun off? I mean I can't control crazy lady over there, but you! Totally swoonable?" I asked completely serious. For a moment Percy is silent.

"I was imitating a girl. And hey at least a girl likes you. I heard teacher-student relationships are all the rage right now. Like in Pretty Little Liars with Aria and Mr. Fitz," Percy defended.

"Uh Percy," I began. Man, this kid just keeps making things worse for himself. "You do realize you just admitted you like Pretty Little Liars?"

"Uh Nico," he mocked. "I live with a teenage girl. You end up watching Pretty Little Liars."

Note to self: Percy is completely insane.

Another note to self: Thalia is probably the hottest thing since the sun rose for the first time.

Yet another note to self: You're going crazy Nico. Snap out of it!

"Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. I jumped. When did she get back? "Get to work!"

"Stupid ugly old lady," I heard him mumble under his breath bitterly. "I wonder who the heck married that old hag." I snorted, no matter how annoying Percy was he was one hilarious guy.

"Better shut up Percy, or she'll kill you," I warned him. He shrugged. Silly boy.

Now I'm not going to dwell on the details because you know… we were cleaning desks. Honestly, it's not very exciting –except for the note under one desk that mentioned Rachel Dare, Silena Beaugarde and Luke Castellan. That is also something I won't expand on. My poor mind is no longer innocent.

"Nico, would you like a ride home?" Mrs. Dodds offered, probably trying to look seductive. She looked creepier than that old homeless man down the street who charged only five dollars an hour.

"Uh no thanks, I uh, have a ride already. With Percy," I lied. Beside me Percy snorted.

"What are you talking –ouch! Oh yeah, he has a ride with me," Percy covered up, discretely rubbing his now sore arm. And when I say discretely I mean it was totally obvious.

"If you're sure honey," Mrs. Dodds gave in, looking a bit crestfallen. Swiftly, Percy and I booked it out of the room. I for one was scared as heck.

I shot Percy a dirty as we burst out of the doors.

"What the frick?" I demanded.

"Sorry I wasn't really thinking," Percy defended. I sighed. Whatever.

"It's all good, but uh, speaking of rides I actually do need one. My car got sent to the shop again, stupid thing leaked oil."

"Sure, get in –and do not make a dirty joke about that. It was perfectly innocent," Percy added. He looked so serious I didn't even dare disturb it.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Percy broke it.

"I don't think it's a coincidence you're Thalia's match," he said flatly. Immediately I ran through the various things I could do in my mind: lie, tell the truth, do a ninja roll out the door.

"Me neither," I agreed. Percy looked at me oddly.

"Of all the people in the country it's you. Someone I've known for years. I don't really understand how that works," Percy admitted. I sighed. It was time for the truth to come out. Maybe I'd have to choice whether or not I wanted to ninja roll the heck out of there.

"Well the truth is… I've been in love with Thalia for two years. And then I heard she has cancer and she needed a donor so I talked to the doctor to see if I had a match and he agreed and then call it fate or a coincidence I had the match and now bam, here I am possibly saving her life," I said all in a rush.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You are in love with Thalia –who I consider my sister- and… I have no idea what to think of all this," Percy told me. He took one hand off the wheel and massaged his left temple. With a sigh he spoke again. "This is all too crazy. I mean, in the last month Thalia got cancer, became friends with Annabeth again, ditched Rachel, Drew and Silena, lost Annabeth, and then you're donating a part of yourself to save her because you love her."

"Yeah, I think that's about it," I replied. Percy moaned.

"It's like I'm in a stupid drama movie or a soap opera." Percy complained. I nodded. I completely agreed. This crap was crazy.

"Honestly I have a feeling it's just going to get worse," I said.

"Don't start on that," Percy snapped.

I don't think I would ever tell anyone this, but at that moment I was seriously scared. This whole thing could fail. And Thalia would die.

That could not happen, not after everything that I would go through for her.

* * *

**A/N: A full Nico chapter! I love Nico and Percy so when you mix them together (sugar and spice and everything nice!) it's beautiful. Or it is to a fangirl.**

**A little off topic here but me and this really weird kid (I'm just kidding) were discussing a Fang, Iggy, Percy and Four/Tobias combination. It'd be too much for my little fangirl heart. Which I totally wouldn't mind. I mean, just thinking about this guy makes me fall in love. **

**Oops, sorry got a little carried away :) ****Anyways YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT. Loljk I couldn't beat up a blade of grass. 90****th**** reviewer gets a sneak peak :)**

**~Kat~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM VERY SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN LITERALLY FOREVER! Seriously, I am. Every time I'd sit down to write I'd get distracted by some of my friends. Note to self: don't write and go on facebook at the same time. So please don't hate me for this. I'm not letting myself leave the house till I have the next three chapters written. **

* * *

I'd tried everything to find Jason. I'd called adoption agencies (I didn't have much luck because of privacy laws and such) and searched the internet. And you know, it was pretty dang hard. It was almost like he didn't _want _to be found.

Of course I didn't think of Facebook. I mean, it's the 21st century and not to brag, but I'm pretty smart. But at that moment I felt dumber than ever before.

Sally had brought over my laptop (AKA my baby) so I logged on to Facebook. I had two notifications so I clicked on the button. Freaking Farmville. No one plays Farmville anymore… except apparently Hannah Coleman. I'm pretty sure helping her harvest her plants is not on my to-do list.

I typed in Jason Grace and lucky me there was a lot. The first one to show up looked like he was five. **(A/N: That's actually the truth, there's a lot of Jason Grace's). **I put in the location as New York, thank gosh there was only three results. Seeing how the only one who was blond was the second one I assumed it was him.

Then it hit me. This could actually be my brother. After all this time I could've found him. On Facebook of all places.

My hands shaking, I started to type the message.

_Hi Jason, _the message read. _My name is Thalia Grace and I'm 95 percent sure you're my brother. I know this is probably totally weird and unexpected, but I need to see. So I can be sure. Please reply. _

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut before letting my mouse hover over the send button. Then I clicked down. Send.

All I had to do now was sit there and wait.

I remember when Jason and I were kids and we'd do the craziest things. Our mother was drunk half the time so we never had to worry about her getting mad at us. She was completely oblivious. However, once we took the piano bench and went down the stairs on it. We thought it was genius, I mean, sledding in the summer? One broken arm and forty-eight stitches later Jason and I got in trouble for the first time in our lives.

"Hey," I looked up. Percy was standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable. With his expression full of worry and his constant fiddling with the hem of his shirt I could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Hey to you too," I replied. When it came to Percy it was better not to ask what was wrong rather than bombard him with questions. Just let him say it when he was ready.

"So... how are things?" he wondered, seeming uncomfortable. I winced at the feeble attempt to lift the tension. He seemed very fixated by his old beat up shoes.

"Good if you consider the fact I have cancer," I joked. Percy tried to smile, but failed so it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"So Nico is donating some stuff to you?" Percy asked awkwardly. Poor kid.

"Uh, yeah he is actually," I said back, not quite sure where exactly he was going with this.

He walked up to the little TV in the corner of the room. "Wow, this TV sure looks old," he blurted. "Look, it even has an antenna." I sighed, praying for him to just say it.

"Sure does," I said, rolling my eyes. He gave the antenna a little poke.

"Thalia, why are you mad at Nico di Angelo?" Percy let out. He let out a relieved breath before starting back up again. "Do you _want _to die or something? Because he's being awfully generous."

"I'm not mad at him and I don't want to die, it's just that I don't get how it's him. I've known him for years and I've said like ten words to him. I never stood up for him when others were being jerks. I don't deserve this and he shouldn't have to do this for me," I explained. Glancing down at my hands, I bit my lip. "I guess I'm not mad at him, but mad at myself. But if you tell anyone that I will beat you up Perce," I added, smiling a bit.

"Thalia," Percy said, wording it carefully. "I think he forgives you. He cares more than you think." He sat down on the bed, causing it to groan, like it was protesting against his weight.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused.

Percy shrugged apologetically. "I've already said more than I should," he said.

"What is this Pretty Little Liars? It's not like A is going to pop out and kill you," I complained.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I got to get going, Mom is going on a date with Paul again and I need to give him a warning." He stood up and stretched.

"Well aren't you Mr. Protective," I teased him. Percy rolled his eyes as he walked out the door.

Once he was gone I flipped open my laptop. One new message. I clicked on it and I swear my heart stopped when I saw who it was from. Jason.

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in years. I can't believe it. Do you live in New York?**

A smile slowly spread across my face. It was really him.

_Holy crap it's really you. I live in New York. Come to the New York hospital and ask for me. I'll explain here._

I scrolled up and down my newsfeed. Drew was pregnant. That's not surprising. She was always bragging about how many guys she was… with. I, on the other hand, have only kissed one boy.

I wondered if Jason was actually going to come. Man, I was so excited. I'd been waiting for this to happen for years and now it was. After about ten minutes I began to doze off, ready to let dreamland welcome me in with open arms.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! It was the shortest chapter I have ever written in my entire life, and I understand if you don't want to review. But this part was very important and it had to be done and that was it. You'll see them meeting face to face soon. And the surgery is not so far off so yay! The REAL stuff begins afterwards. Bye bye (Heart)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys... whats up? I'M HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER AWW YEAH. So enjoy..**

* * *

I slid off my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was rather unfortunate that I had to see my brother for the first time in years while I was half asleep. Fifty bucks that my hair was a total rats nest.

Biting my lip, I let the door swing open. There stood a tall blond boy who looked so unlike me. No one would believe we were related until they looked at the piercing blue eyes. Then you'd start to notice the little things, like how both of our noses turn up slightly and the high, defined cheekbones.

"Hi," I said softly, running a hand through my dark hair. As I looked closer I noticed Jason still had the little scar on his lip from the time he decided it was a super idea to eat the stapler.

"Hi," he replied. He seemed too calm. His posture was impeccable and he carried himself well. I on the other hand, was a total wreck on the inside.

"Can I just say that this is extremely weird?" I said without thinking. Immediately I wanted to kick myself. He probably already thought I had something wrong with me 'cause I told him to come to the hospital.

"Yeah, it is. You look so different," he told me. He cracked a small smile.

"I have cancer and I might die," I blurted out. Right away my hand flew to my mouth like that could stop me from saying another word. I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

"Well that explains a lot," Jason responded. His voice was deep and relaxed and he acted as meeting a dying sister happened every day. "I was wondering why the heck you were in the hospital. I was sure you weren't insane so I came to the conclusion you were probably sick."

"Well you were correct," I joked. Jason smiled a little. "So where'd you end up after our mom…" I trailed off, not knowing how exactly to end the sentence.

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, I went through different foster families, but I never stayed with one for more than a couple months. I just didn't… fit in I guess." Man, did that ever sound familiar.

"Where are you living now?" I asked as I tucked my dark hair behind my ear. The black dye was more of a dark brown now.

"I finally found a family I felt part of, the Valdez's," Jason answered, smiling slightly.

"That's great," I said truthfully. "So any girls in your life?" I waggled my eyebrows. His face flushed red.

"No…" he said unconvincingly. I laughed.

"You're such a liar. C'mon you have got to have someone," I teased. Jason looked down at the ground shyly.

"Piper Mclean," he responded quietly. I took a double take but before I could say anything he interrupted me. "And yes before you ask, she's the daughter of Tristan Mclean."

"Well, you have good taste. How the heck do you know her? You do know her right?" I added in quickly. Because if he liked her without knowing that'd be a little weird. If there was a weirdness scale it'd be between Facebook stalking a stranger and licking your clipped off toe nails. I mean, you can't like someone without actually knowing them.

"Uh yeah, of course I do. I go to St. Teresa's down my 32nd avenue," he told me.

I wondered how rich the Valdez's were because St. Teresa's was a ritzy private school and unless you were loaded you had to be borderline genius to get in with a scholarship. It was obvious why I didn't go there.

"I couldn't go there, I'm not smart enough. Hence the reason I go to Goode."

"Trust me, there's some pretty stupid people at my school," Jason informed me. I laughed.

"I believe that. Some of those filthy rich kids right?" I joked. Jason cracked a smile.

After so long, getting Jason back gave me hope.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I let out a huge sigh. Ahem, I mean I let out a manly sigh, because I'm totally macho and all that. Mrs. Dodds crazy mood swings were driving me crazy. One day she's all for molesting me and the next she's glaring at me like I murdered a puppy or something.

"Today I want you hooligans to scrub the floors. Every inch. I want it to sparkle," she snapped at us. I nodded quickly, just to get her to go away. She walked off, her heels clacking against the floor.

"Wow, she's crazy," Percy said, seemingly impressed. That pretty much summed it up.

"At least she isn't creeping me again," I said positively. Yep, that's me, always looking on the bright side.

"That's a bonus, although I have to admit it was probably the most freaking hilarious thing of my life. I don't think I've ever laughed so…" he trailed off at the sight of my glare. Good choice Percy.

For a moment it was silent as we both got on our knees and began to get to work. Percy was a quick worker, using lots of pressure and splashing water all over the place. And when I say all over the place I mean all over me. At one point he glanced over at me and the water caught his eyes.

"Sorry dude, I just want to get done fast," Percy explained. "You know how it is reight? Like places to go and people to see?" I nodded, pretending I got it.

"Okay, I have a question," I blurted out. Percy looked over at me beckoning for me to go on. "How do you tell a girl you love them?"

With his classic dear-in-headlights expression Percy shrugged. Mentally, I smacked myself in the face, of course Percy wouldn't know.

"I dunno, I guess you just do like when the moment is right and I guess you just know or something. I have no idea though, I've never told anyone I love them," Percy told me, glancing at the ground awkwardly. Actually pretty much everything Percy does is awkward.

"So when are you going to tell Annabeth you love her?" I asked him. His eyes widened in genuine shock.

He tilted his head at me, "How the heck did you know that? I mean, not that I _do _love her or anything," he added quickly. I stared at him for a moment like he was an idiot.

"Percy, everyone knows. Heck, I bet the only person who doesn't know is Annabeth herself. And the funniest part is she loves you too but you're both too stubborn and nervous to admit it."

Percy burst out laughing. Yep, he was totally insane.

"Dude, Annabeth would never love me, she's beautiful, funny, smart and…perfect! I'm failing two subjects and she's the smartest person in our grade. We're just friends," Percy protested.

I rolled my eyes. Someone beat this kid upside the head with a stick. Knock some sense into him.

"Dude, tell her you love her. It'll all work out if you do, I promise you that. And if on the rare chance I'm wrong because the universe continues to conspire against me you can beat the crap out of me," I announce to him, completely serious.

Percy nodded numbly, like he wasn't actually paying attention anymore. I smiled, happy with myself. If Percy could build up the courage to tell Annabeth, I could tell Thalia.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Please review. ALSO EVERYONE READ FLY HIGH BY ADALYN333! It's really good and I'm proud of her (sniff sniff) (just kidding) Also just outta curiousity... how old do you guys think I am? **

**THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA some managed mischief! She's great :)**


End file.
